The Evil of the Demons
by Winged in Crimson
Summary: Kagome is transported back in time as a dieing miko uses the last of her power to summon her to defeat an demon who has begun gaining control of the world. In the midst of confusion, Sesshomaru captures her as well as her heart. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (but if I did I would deffinatly own Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru because they are so sexy!)**

**~oOo~**

**Prologue:**

*Pant*

*Pant*

Her legs burned and her lungs ached profusely, but she couldn't give up yet. The branches of trees and ground thorns scratched her body as she sped throught the dense forest. _I can't hold out for much longer!_ she thought just as an ear-splitting howl cut through the cool, autumn air - further sinking her hope of safety.

With nearly all of her energy drained from the long run, the miko knew that her options were limited, and what powers she did have wouldn't stand a chance against the 'guard dogs' that were currently hunting her down with every breath they took. A thought then came to her. Remembering the entire reason that she was in this mess in the first place, the priestess knelt down on the soft ground of the forest floor and concentrated on drawing out her inner miko power. Reciting the incantation in quiet words, her body began to glow a soft pink.

The priestess's power spread forth from her body, calling for the next priestess who had an exponential amount of inner power who could finally defeat the evil of the demon who was causing so much harm and restore peace to the lands. As the pink glow retracted back into her body, the miko had a knowing smile on her face. _I will soon die, yet, I am at peace. The next priestess will end all of this evil, and her power will call her here as a response to mine... No matter how far away she is._ The priestess drew out her last breath closing her eyes only seconds before the dogs discovered her limp body and dragged it back to their master. Little did the priestess know, that the next miko was farther away than she realized. About 500 years away.

**Read and review please! Oh, and this is only the prologue and there will be more action and romance in the chapters to come! (Plus, they will be longer too) Promise! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *sigh* sadly, no, I don't own Inuyasha. . . Though there would be some great twists in it if I did XD**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome's POV**

The sky above was veiled in a sea of gray mist. Crashes and booms of thunder could be heard from far off followed by gushes of wind and drissles of rain. She smiled and held her eyes closed while she stood in the yard, getting soaked and loving it.

Kagome had always loved storms like this; the energy that seemed to course through the air and the sense of something ominous coming near. Her mother couldn't seem to understand why she liked to stand out in the rain and neither did her brother- he always got nervous and hid away in his room.

_Wow, I feel like such a steriotypical teenager- one understands me, I'm so alone, no one accepts, bla, bla, bla. _She sighed. _Though it is a bit true._ Her thoughts were interupted.

"Kagome! Come in the house before you get all wet! I don't want you catching a cold!" her mother called to her from the porch, safe from any amount of drissle. Kagome sighed again and headed for the house. "Oh, dear I was too late- just look at you!" her mother shook her head, "Go and get some dry clothes on and I'll make you some hot tea before you head to school."

"Okay, mom. I'll be right down." she had to practically peel off her wet clothes, but she didn't really mind. Kagome slipped on her school uniform consisting of a green skirt and white salior shirt. Slinking back down the stairs, she spotted her grandfather stepping out of the old shrine that their family cared for. He carried a heavy-looking box of what looked like aincient scrolls that were currently rotting away in the storm. Without a second thought, she ran out side with a jacket in hand to cover the old papers.

"Thank you Kagome! These scrolls are very old and are from the time of the-" by that time she had already stopped listening. Her grandpa was always going on about old artifacts that happened to be lying aroung the house. There was always this intricate story that went with it that, in her opinion, wasn't even really worth remembering.

She cut him off nearly mid-sentence, "That's great, gramps, but I have to go to school now, okay? Bye!" Kagome forgot completly about the tea that her mother had made her and began jogging in the direction of school. Moments later, she rembered that she had also forgotten about her backpack, that was still lying on her bedroom floor. "Crap!" she jogged back towards home, but a flash of pink-ish light seemed to light up the inside of the shrine- for what she could see through the cracks in the walls.

_What in th_e _hell was that?_ Kagome stepped near the door and wiggled the knob. _Hmmm, I'll get_ _the key._ Not wanting her mother or grandpa to see her, she snuck back in the house and snagged the keys to the shring off of the key hook. _Maybe I'm just paranoid._ she thought as the neared the door again. Slipping the key into the lock she tentivily pushed the door wide open. "Hello?" Obviously no one answered. _The door had been locked, so there was no way anyone could have-. _The pink light filled the room again- and it was coming from inside the old well! It swirrled aroung her ankles and seemed to grip her as it moved upward. Soon, her entire body was surrounded by the light and it pulled her towards the well.

"No way! Let me go!" Kagome yelled at the light as it yanked her even more towards the well nearly tripping her on the stairs. It proceded by lifting her into the air and throwing her down into the well itself. She screamed and her surroundings turned to a vibrant blue, then to black when she finally feinted.

**Lord Diastokue's POV**

A low growl reverberated in his chest. He felt a great spiritual power suddenly appear somewhere in his lands. This, he did **not** like. Someone would get punished for this insolence! He was riminded of the dead body of the miko that his dogs had delivered to him the night before. She must have called a great preistess to slay him! Another growl ripped through his sharp fangs, for he knew what the slaves and villagers spoke of. Some legendary preistess with great power who could rid any land of demons, no matter how powerful they were.

_Heh, then I shall have to kill her the moment I lay eyes on her pitiful form._

"Commander!" the lord called to his right-hand man. He was a great pig demon known for beheading those who opposed his lord.

"Yes, m'lord?" the commander stood at attention.

"Follow that source of spiritual power, and bring me the miko who controls it. I want her alive." Lord Diastokue intended for this so-called 'great preistess' to know of his immense power and to fall at **his** hands.

"Yes, m'lord!" the Commander, Grenchow, started for the dog's dens. The lord wanted her alive? He would keep her alive, but wishing that she weren't.

**Read and review please! You know you want to ;) **


End file.
